Cry
by QueenPiscies
Summary: my first song fic. to Cry by Faith Hill. Its about Bulma and Vegeta, set about a year after Cell. Plz R


Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or Cry by Faith Hill. I just like them both  
Please review. My first song fic. Hope its okay. Its about Bulma. Just, read. Its works well if you listen to the song while you read.  
  
Bulma looked out the window, up at the sky. It was a clear day. Cell was gone. She sighed and sifted 1 year old Trunk's wieght on her hip. Vegeta had gone off training again, it had been three weeks. She knew he could take care of himself, but she still worried, and was angry. That man. How many sleepless nights? How many tears?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope, maybe I get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your expense   
Maybe all my misery would be well spent  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trunks saw a bird fly by and he laughed and clapped. Bulma looked at him and smiled. She wished that Trunks wouldn't grow up to be a fighter, but she knew better. Besides, that stubborn father of his, that refused to give her a wedding, wouldn't hear of it. As soon as Trunks got old enough to understand, somewhat, he would be in that gravity room with Vegeta. Vegeta. She loved him, she did, but, why did he treat her the way he did? She saw ChiChi and Goku, while Goku was alive anyway, and Goku, Goku was so sweet to her. Why did Vegeta have to be so stuck up?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Could you cry a little and lie just a little   
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave not wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It really wasn't fair. She had heard people calling her a slut behind her back at parties. She'd asked Vegeta, they were practically already, but he said, quote "Why would I, the Saiyan Prince, want to participate in some pathetic Earthling tradition? You're my mate, thats enough." She set Trunks down and he crawled over to some building blocks. She leaned up against the window. She remembered back to when the Saiyans came to Earth and back on Namek. She feared and hated Vegeta then. But somewhere along the way, she had fallen in love with Vegeta and out of love with Yamcha. It made no sense. She was supposed to be a genius. This was one stupid place for a genius.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If your love could be caged   
Honey I would hold the key  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you've handed me  
And you'd hunt those lies; they'd be all you'd ever find,   
That's all you'd have to know, for me to be fine   
  
Could you cry a little and die just a little   
And baby I'd feel just a little less pain  
I gave not wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She looked up at the blue sky, trying to will Vegeta into flying home. How ChiChi was able to keep that hold on Goku, she'll never know. Maybe she should try that frying pan. She shook her head. No, that wouldn't work with Vegeta. Her eyes started to water. Why couldn't he give himself completely to her like she did to him? His eyes got so cold when she tried to get him to tell her he loved her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Give it up baby; I hear your goodbye,   
Nothings gonna save me till I see it in your eyes  
Some kind of heartache, outta give it a try  
I don't want any pity; I just want what is mine  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maybe she should learn how to fly and sense ki so she could track him down. No, she didn't have the disipline. The tears started to flow. She didn't want them to, they just came. "I keep on saying no more tears for you Vegeta, so why do they keep on coming?" she put her hand on the window. She saw Vegeta's soft side at night, why couldn't he bring it out more often? Why couldn't he hug her and show emotion? Why did he have to steal her heart? Trunks pulled on her leg. She looked down, and saw some of Vegeta in the baby, and the look she wished Vegeta could give her. She picked up Trunks and he latched onto her neck.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Could you cry a little and lie just a little   
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave not wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me  
Cry just a little for me  
Could you cry a little for me?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was why she loved him, because, somewhere, he loved her. 


End file.
